Game Boy  Boy s Game?
by Glittery Soul
Summary: Mello busca ganar a Near en el caso Kira... ¿Y Matt? ¿Acaso ya no existe para él?  Advertencia: Soft Lime ;D


Disclaimer: Este fic esta basado en los personajes de la serie de anime "Death Note". Hecho por y para fans.

Supongo que se entendera el juego de palabras del titulo, no? xD Es mi primer Fic y la verdad puse mucha ilusión y empeño en ello n.n

Se esperan Reviews... no sean crueles xP

* * *

**Game Boy … Boy´s Game?**

_**Mello;**_

Detestaba la forma en que Near me miraba por encima del hombro. Siempre el primero en todo… No me rendiría tan fácilmente, además tenia a todo un equipo conmigo, entre ellos, a Matt. Aunque la verdad, el mérito era mas mío que suyo.

-Otra vez pensando en lo mismo - dijo Matt sin apartar la vista del videojuego.

- ¿Y tu que sabrás…?

- Se te oye refunfuñar desde aquí

-Ya… ya…

Seguí dándole vueltas al mapa, intentado encontrar la localización de la nueva base de la SPK.

"Esta vez seré yo quien de el primer paso"

Oí unas pisadas y mire un poco para atrás. Matt me observaba con sus googles naranjas y echaba miradas enfermizas al mapa que yo retenía contra la mesa.

-Me voy a fumar.

Pensé en decirle lo perjudicial que era para la salud toda esa mierda que se metía para el cuerpo, pero le deje marchar.

_**Matt ;**_

Salí a tomar el aire un rato para despejarme un poco. No había casi actividad en los últimos días que llevábamos metidos en aquel cuchitril de mala muerte, por lo que me vicié a un nuevo juego y no había parado de jugar. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto Mello en ganar aquella competición?

Encendí el cigarrillo y le di una calada.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que otros se llevasen el mérito, y yo le apoyaría sin duda a conseguir su propósito, pero, tan solo pensar que se pasaba el día pensando en Near … me irritaba. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había más gente a su alrededor? Casi inexistente, pase a ser el telón de fondo.

Si dejaba de colaborar con él, tal vez se diese cuenta de que yo también estaba allí…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tire el cigarrillo al suelo.

"Hoy dejo de fumar…" me reí para mis adentros, sabiendo que me mentía a mi mismo.

_**Mello;**_

Seguimos con nuestra rutina diaria, recogiendo datos acerca de los suicidios producidos por Kira. Nada fuera de lo normal…

Los últimos días me andaba comiendo la cabeza bastante sobre el último suicidio, creyendo que seria una pieza fundamental para avanzar en la investigación, y encontré una pista.

Los demás estaban fuera, mientras que yo me quedé para revisar los últimos videos.

Tal vez Matt…

-¡Matt, ven a ver esto! - grité en alto desde la mesa

No obtuve respuesta.

¿Y Matt? ¿Dónde se había metido? Ya estaba otra vez con los dichosos jueguecitos. "Esta vez, si le pillo, se le caerá el pelo…"

Me levanté enfurecido y me dirigí a uno de los cuartos. Abrí la puerta de golpe y encontré a Matt tumbado en una pequeña cama que había allí guardada, de cara contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces ahí tumbado? Levántate y ven a ayudarme.

Me di la vuelta y me fui otra vez a la mesa, pero Matt no vino.

-¿Es que no me has oído?

Fui aun más cabreado al cuarto y le giré bruscamente. Por un momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Estaba medio dormido.

Su piel estaba pálida, tenía sudor en la frente y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Te… pasa algo? - le di un poco con la mano y abrió los ojos

Me llamó la atención ver que tenía sus lentes apoyadas en la mesilla. No se las quitaría por nada del mundo.

-M-me encuentro mal

Parecía enfermo. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero opté por la opción mas sencilla.

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo

Antes de poder irme me cogió de la mano, lo cual me sorprendió bastante:

-Mello… ¿vas a seguir con el trabajo? - parecía preocupado

-Ya que tu te pasas el día con tu consola tendré que seguir con ello. Voy a ver si hay aspirinas y sigo.

Cogí dinero del bolsillo del primer abrigo que pude ver en el perchero y me fui a la farmacia.

_**Matt ;**_

Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y tenía unos dolores de cabeza terribles, aunque ese dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía cuando Mello se sentaba en la mesa y no hacia más que pensar en como ganar a Near en el caso.

Near…

Siempre hablando de él, siempre pensando en él…

Todavía mantenía mi promesa de quedarme de brazos cruzados, porque, si le ayudaba en el trabajo, ¿de que me serviría? Si le superaba pensaría en él como un inferior, y si seguía siendo segundo, seguirá pensando en él como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Estaba... furioso… triste… celoso

Así es, a pesar de lo extraño que podría ser enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, y que este sea de tu mismo sexo, le quería por encima de todo.

Llegué a odiar a Near mas de lo que imaginaba.

Pero Near y él eran solo rivales, entonces, ¿por qué preocuparse?, ¿tenía miedo de perderle?, ¿acaso nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que sentía?

Esconder mis sentimientos no serviría de nada, solamente para seguir cayendo, hasta que no tuviese lugar en el que caer y permanecer en las sombras.

Ansiaba el momento en el que Mello llegase, para poder oír aunque fuese, por última vez su voz, antes de que todo aquello acabase mal.

_**Mello;**_

Calculando a ojo, solté el dinero necesario para las pastillas y me las metí en el bolsillo.

-Quédese con el cambio

Odiaba llevar los bolsillos llenos de calderilla*.

Nada más entrar por la puerta me dirigí al cuarto para dárselas. Estaba sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y parecía que iba recuperando color.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Movió los labios suavemente intentando susurrar algo que era imperceptible. Me acerqué para oírle mejor.

-Debes… saberlo

¿Por qué reaccione de esa forma? Noté como me ruborizaba y Matt acercó su mano a mi mejilla. Debería haber hecho algo para impedirlo. Debería haber quitado su mano y haberme abierto paso para salir de aquel cuarto, y sin embargo, no lo hice.

Matt me agarró de la chaqueta y me acercó contra él.

Lo único audible eran nuestras respiraciones y el latido de mi corazón, que cada segundo que pasaba, más se aceleraba.

-Mihael…

Y en un último suspiro, sus labios se juntaron con pasión dando a entender lo que el uno sentía hacia el otro desde hacía tiempo. Matt acarició el pelo de Mello y este se sentó a su lado, acercando sus manos al pecho de Matt, refugiándose en aquel cálido beso. Matt tembló por un momento.

-Tienes fiebre…

El aludido se quitó, sin pensárselo dos veces, su chaqueta de pelo y su camisa a rayas.

-¿A quién le importa? No creo que pueda subir más

"Se ve tan.. sexy" pensó Mello. Nunca había visto el torso desnudo de su compañero.

Matt empujó a Mello contra el mullido colchón, haciendo que se tumbase y se colocó encima.

-¿Acaso no te resistes?

A lo que Mello contesto firmemente.

-Si es contigo, no me importa…

Matt abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero de Mello, con lo que parecía disfrutar.

A su vez, Mello sacó un trozo de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo

-¿Es para mi? - preguntó Matt

A pesar de los nervios que la situación le causaba, Mello iba cogiendo confianza y decidió intentar seguir su "juego".

-Si tanto lo quieres… - levantó las cejas insinuante y posó el trozo de chocolate en su pecho - es todo tuyo.

Matt acercó la lengua a su pecho mientras lo saboreaba lentamente. Mello se agarraba al colchón mientras intentaba reprimir la risa que le producía el cosquilleo de Matt y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, el placer que aquello le causaba.

_**Matt ;**_

Nunca había probado el chocolate de aquella forma tan… apasionada.

Sentía como Mello se entregaba por completo y no podía decepcionarle, por lo que, decidí rematar…

Introduje mi mano lentamente por dentro de su pantalón, mientras el cuero me entorpecía el desliz y reí maquiavélicamente.

Mello se retorció de placer y soltó un leve: "Mail…" A lo que correspondí con un apasionado beso del que no pudo escapar. La calidez de su cuerpo me reconfortaba y nos aferramos el uno al otro. Por un instante me maree y mi cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

-Matt, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Mello con tono preocupado

-La fiebre…

De nuevo sentía mareos y escalofríos por el cuerpo, desde la nuca bajando por la espalda. Saqué la mano y me acurruqué junto a él. No lo pude reprimir… y comencé a tiritar.

-Eso te pasa por fumar… y estar todo el día con la consola, eres un viciado - dijo en tono burlesco.

Miré fijamente a aquellos ojos celestes, que tanto adoraba y que acompañaban a la perfección su suave y lacio pelo dorado.

-Mi adicción… eres tú

*Calderilla: Conjunto de monedas, las cuales tienen escaso valor.

* * *

Notas:

Gracias a todos aquellos que hayan leido, esten leyendo, o vayan a leer este fic.

Quisiera darle en especial las gracias a mi sensei/manager Kobato Nightray por apoyarme y enseñarme tanto acerca del yaoi, y a mi sama, que aunque no era totalmente consciente de lo que yo tramaba, me inspiró con su frase. Arigato x3


End file.
